


2013/06/09 Word of the Day: Wonk

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [41]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Public Relations</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/06/09 Word of the Day: Wonk

**Author's Note:**

> **Wonk**   
>  [a stupid, boring, or unattractive person](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/06/09.html)

While Seto Kaiba hated his PR rep, Bob was a necessary evil. And it was lucky for Bob that he was very good at what he did (though unfortunately, nothing else) otherwise Seto would've already fired him.

Bob lived and breathed his position and this worked wonders for Kaiba Corp's image.

He was especially helpful in clearing out the media hounds who frequently cropped up whenever Seto was caught bickering in public with his boyfriend, Joey. (The paparazzi always played it like some huge dramatic scandal, but it wasn't.)

They soon found a connection between the perception of how well his relationship was doing and how well Kaiba Corp's stocks performed.

Bob was the genius who spun their story into a sickeningly sweet romance. It was mostly false, but it made the stocks climb to new heights.

So for these things, Seto was thankful. Now if only Bob could shut down the "KaiJou Fanclub" without making their stocks take a nosedive...


End file.
